Short-term research training support is requested for six students recruited from schools and colleges of optometry to a three-month summer rotation at The Ohio State University College of Optometry. The goal of the training program is to encourage students to embark on a career in eye research. The training will be conducted in the laboratories of well-established eye and vision researchers, primarily members of the College of Optometry but with representation from the Departments of Neuroscience, Psychology, and Pediatrics. The research expertise of the faculty mentors can be divided into three clearly identifiable program areas: ocular epidemiology, biological sciences, and visual perception. This critical mass of vision researchers possess over 10 current National Institutes of Health and National Science Foundation research grants between them and includes 15 National Eye Institute grantees. Collectively, the mentors are currently training over 40 enrolled graduate students. The majority of mentors are members of the Graduate Program in Vision Science which was established over 50 years ago and has since trained more than 150 graduate students.* Trainees will participate for three months on a full-time basis during the summer following their first year of optometry training. The Training Program will include regular seminars and participation in the ongoing research in an assigned mentor's laboratory. Recruitment will be directed primarily at: students enrolled in The Ohio State University College of Optometry;and underrepresented minority students at all schools and colleges in the United States.